Episode 9680 (30th January 2019)
Plot Gary's given Seb a few hours work to tidy the yard but he asks for time off to ask Eileen to be his supporter at the custody hearing. Liz warns Steve and Tracy that adopting Amy's baby is a huge commitment and she isn't sure they've thought through the consequences. Amy herself is supportive of the idea. Tyrone still can't forgive Evelyn and tells her not to bother coming back after her holiday. Peter and Abi flirt with each other as they work on the boat. Gemma sees Billy blank Paul and then watches on jealously as Chesney and Emma kiss. Abi wishes that Seb would drop the custody hearing and Sally advises her to try talking to him again. Steve and Tracy ask Adam for legal advice about the adoption. Abi tries to talk to Seb again. Eileen also refuses to be his supporter and he loses his temper with both of them, just as Gary brings unimpressed customer Mr Crossley into the yard. Adam tells Steve and Tracy the many legal hurdles they will have to jump over to adopt, including possible objections from Tyler and his family. Evelyn tells Roy that Tyrone is throwing her out and asks him to intervene. Mr Crossley refuses to give Gary the three-month job as he doesn't think they're professional. Gary blames Seb and fires him. Abi tries to take the blame but Seb is tired of people having a go at him. Sarah tries to fight Seb's corner and Gary wonders why. Tracy hides Adam's adverse advice from Amy, saying everything is straightforward, but Steve thinks she's done the wrong thing. Visiting Tyrone, Roy hears the full story. He warns him not to turn his back on Evelyn, admitting how much he regrets his fractured relationship with Sylvia. Gemma warns Rita to be careful of Paul when she sees him getting on well with her. Tracy thanks Peter for giving Abi another chance and asks him to look after her properly. In the cafe Seb asks Sarah to be his supporter but she refuses and he threatens to tell Gary about her and Adam being together. Steve and Tracy are surprised when Vicky Jefferies calls to see them and wonder what she wants. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Mr Crossley - Neil Rowland *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After being sacked by Gary for arguing in front of a prospective client, a desperate Seb gives Sarah an ultimatum; Liz warns Steve and Tracy that adopting Amy's baby is a huge commitment; Evelyn begs Roy to talk to Tyrone; and as Chesney and Emma head out, Gemma watches with a pang of jealousy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,836,312 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes